Forgiveness
by cunfluzzlegasted
Summary: After Katara married Fire Lord Zuko, Sokka refused to talk to her, wouldn't even come to her wedding. Finally Suki opens his eyes to what he has done. But will it be to late to repair the damage?
1. Chapter 1:Birthday

**Chapter 1: Birthday**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Believe me, if I were some definite changes would be made. Zutara, for one.

A/N: This takes place post-war. The background is that Azula stayed true to her promise, Iroh somehow escaped, Azula killed him, Zuko killed Azula and then offered to be Aang's firebending teacher. Zuko and Katara fell in love and got married after the war, and Sokka refused to talk to her. Three years have passed...

Sokka sat on a couch in the home he shared with his wife, Suki, staring sullenly into the distance.

Today was the day before his 20th birthday and yet he was not eagerly anticipating it like he normally would be. When he was a child, this day would be one of his favorites all year, sometimes even better than his actual birthday. But these past few years it was not the same. When he was younger, Katara, his baby sister, would follow him around, holding his hand and watching the villagers prepare for the festivities the next day. Their tribe being small, whenever there was a birthday, everyone would celebrate in the town square.

But this year Katara was gone. Gone with some Fire Nation prince. Well he guessed it was Lord now, but who cared? It wasn't as if-

Suki's sudden appearance caught him off guard and interrupted his train of thought.

"You miss her, don't you," she said softly standing in front of Sokka "Well I have some news for you!" Suki yelled abruptly, changing the mood entirely. "It's your fault!" she accused.

Sokka got up from the couch, flabbergasted. There was no need to tell him who she was talking about, he had been thinking about her just moments before.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the reason your own sister isn't here on your birthday!"

"That's not true!" Sokka shouted angrily, turning red. "She hasn't sent me any letters or anything in two years!"

"That's because the first six months of her marriage you ignored the ones she did send! After that she gave up," she said sadly.

"Well she's the one who married the scum in the first place!" Sokka cried, outraged, "He's Fire Nation! Doesn't that mean anything!?"

"Sokka listen to yourself! The war is over and you're still acting like they're the enemy. WELL THEY'RE NOT ANYMORE, SO GET WITH THE PROGRAM!!!!" Suki roared. But after seeing his face she calmed down.

"I love you, but I can't let you ruin your relationship with your sister. You were her rock, her safe harbor and then you abandoned her! This is hard for her too, switching homes and cultures! She needed you and if you had even read her letters you would know that!"

Sokka looked down at his feet, ashamed at his behavior over the past years as his wife threw it into perspective.

"We're taking the next boat to the Fire Nation. I would start packing," Sokka said looking up. Suki grinned broadly at her husband thinking, _Sokka can be an idiot sometimes, but when he isn't, that's when I really love him the most._

A/N Please R&R.

Beez


	2. Chapter 2:Doubt

**Chapter 2: Doubt**

A/N Sorry about the short chapters. Katara has received the news that Sokka is coming. Sadly we have not seen Zuko yet, but don't worry, he'll make an appearance.

Disclaimer: No, as of yet, I don't own Avatar.

Katara stood in the doorway of her room, looking out into the hall.

She was excited and yet nervous at the same time.

_That's ridiculous_, she thought to herself. _He's my own brother, I shouldn't be nervous that he's coming. _But then again, she had reason to. She could still remember what had happened when she had told him that she was going to marry Zuko. It was one of the worst days of her life, almost as bad as when Iroh was killed by that witch, Azula.

He had shoved her away that day, wouldn't even come to her wedding. But still, she wasn't prepared to be completely alienated by him.

That had hurt, a lot. Even so, being the person she was she could forgive him if he asked. But when he had ignored her letters, probably not even reading them before throwing them away she almost gave up hope. And now… She couldn't pretend not to be worried that he was coming here to scream in her face.

"Lady," one of the servants called, startling the Fire Lady, "Are you coming?"

Katara took a deep breath and stepped forward into the hall and said, "Yes, yes I am."

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

A/N Erm, special stuff. Sorry if this sucks, I try my best but I can't know if it's any good if you don't review! So please, please do! I don't care if you hate it, just tell me and I'll change (to a certain extant). Once again, sorry this is so short.

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

Sokka was prepared to be shoved away, to be told never to show his face again. It would almost be better than being accepted and feeling like a fool. Then he would be right in saying that the Fire Lord had changed Katara, for his baby sister would never have done something like that. But he also hoped that she could forget what he had done to her, that everything would go back to normal. So he was undecided about his feelings when Katara ran up to him with open arms and welcomed him to the Fire Nation Palace.

"Sokka! You're here! You actually came!" Katara exclaimed excitedly but also sort of sadly. "Suki said you were but I just wasn't sure…" Sokka looked into his sister's face and immediately felt guilty. If what he had done was so bad that Katara wasn't sure if he was actually coming when he said he would, then it must have been even worse than Suki had made it seem. "I'm so sorry Katara." He said. Her face suddenly lightened and Sokka felt the guilt lift slightly from his features. Suki looked over at him and smiled, coming up behind him and placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. It still astounded her sometimes how much she loved him, as idiotic as he was sometimes. Even if Sokka couldn't understand what Katara saw in the Fire Lord (besides the fact that he was amazingly attractive), Suki could see in their eyes when they looked at each other; not only were they head over heels for each other, but they completed each other perfectly. Just in the short time that they had been in the Fire Nation, Zuko had smiled more. And even Sokka could see that Katara was happy. That, if nothing else would convince him that their marriage was for the better.

It was obvious that Katara had forgiven Sokka, but her husband was a different matter.

Zuko walked cautiously up to his brother-in-law, a look something akin to revulsion on his face. The Fire Lord extended his hand slowly and to his surprise, Sokka took it, an almost identical expression on his. Katara's face broke into a wide smile and both of the men, as different as they were, were pleased to see it. Now if I can just get them to smile at each other… Katara smirk broadened as a plan formed in her devious mind. And neither of them are leaving until it is carried out.


	4. Chapter 4: Smile

**Chapter 4: Smile**

"Ugh!" Katara screamed in exasperation, slamming down her fork as she stood up, better to give them a real talking to. "You people are being ridiculous. I can't eat when you two are glaring at each other non-stop!" Sokka and Zuko raised their heads and looked guiltily at Katara.

"It's so infuriating!"

The noise from the open door to the dinning room was drawing an audience. Everyone enjoyed watching Katara yell at the Fire Lord, and with this new arrival to the palace, it was sure to be double the fun. Katara plowed on.

"First of all, Sokka. According to Suki you're here to apologize for being a complete and total idiot for the past three years," (At this Sokka shot Suki an infuriated look as she smirked in devilish pleasure at her husband being yelled at) "and let me tell you, staring at my husband as if you're about to kill him is not the best way to go about it!"

"And Zuko!" Uh, oh. Thought Zuko, not good. "He may have been being a jerk but he is my brother and he should be able to come here whenever he wants!"

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other, this time with less malice. At least they agreed on one thing; Katara sure had a temper.

Katara calmed down a little bit. "Sokka, you know I have accepted your apology, and will continue to do so; on one condition." Sokka stared terrified into Katara's face. She could ask for anything and he would have to give it to her…

"You will be civil to each other throughout the rest of the meal!" Katara sat down, a look of triumph on her face. "Now what do you two think of the dish?" she said pleasantly, her change of moods as startling as Sokka's appearance in the Fire Nation after pretending for years that it didn't exist. She hoped it would work. It was farfetched, but maybe, just maybe it would work.

And sure enough, there it was. It may have been forced but it was there; a smile flitted briefly across both of the men's faces as they turned.


End file.
